Ezra's Story
by DestiniesSaber
Summary: This is about the ending of SWR.Ezra has just gotten out of a crash landing when he hears the voice of an old friend...what awaits him on his journey? A padawan perhaps?Or maybe a new love? What little violence there might be won't be in detail and since I'm awful at righting stuff like that and there won't be any curse words K seems like a good idea you don't agree please tell me!
1. How I got here

**In this fanfiction Ezra saw the white loth cat in about half of his visions**

* * *

Ezra POV

You know the story of how I got here; Or at least some of it. What you didn't know was I was never lost, and the White Loth Cat's part in my journey (AND I can't believe after all this time I was shot down by one of the leftover imperials!). Ally, that's the White loth cat's name- well, it was before I... before I killed her. It was a long time ago- when Kannan was alive, when MAUL was alive. But I've never forgiven myself.

* * *

_I remember it like it was yesterday: I couldn't control myself; I was filled with anger Maul was using this to his advantage once more calling me his apprentice (like he ever stopped though), teaching me the ways of the sith. Most of the ghost crew and Ally were in an accident and were in a hospital. Kannan and me where okay and were hunting for Maul before he caught me when I wasn't with Kannan. Maul had me about to kill Kannan with the force (a safe distance away I heard Maul mumble) when suddenly Ally seemingly came from nowhere shouting!_

_"Ezra! Stop! Don't listen to Maul!" I pressed on just happening to see Maul smirking out of the corner of my eye. "Ezra!" She called again "Ezra, I didn't want to tell you this and this'll probably sound weird but, I'M the white loth cat!"_

_I snorted "Yeah right." She DID look like a cat though. Cat ears cat tail, big blue eyes._

_"You've always trusted me to lead you the right way do it once more... PLEASE."_

_Suddenly out of nowhere a bright sparkle came. Ally had disappeared and the white loth cat replaced where she had once stood. I loosened my force grip on Kannan a little bit out of surprise. The loth cat lowered it's head. Ezra, if you continue on this path it will amount to nothing good- just mass destruction; But one day you'll realize where you went wrong and hopefully you'll be able to make things right or at least some things right. I noticed the loth cat was disappearing I also realized that no one else could hear Ally... Just me. And maybe, just maybe you'll learn to forgive yourself... The loth cat was gone! I felt a pang in my chest Ally was a GOOD friend she always knew just what to say and what to do. Sometimes she even managed to get me and Zeb to get along. But... Wait! Ally's voice again! Until then I forgive you. Goodbye Ezra Bridger... may... we... meet again... And from there I promised I would NEVER let myself get tempted by the Sith again. Meanwhile I had completely released Kannan and Maul... just ran._

_After I left Lothal with the Nrr'gal I had started getting secret's from the Empire and had given them to people who would sell them to the rebellion. I had found another Jedi temple and meditated there. THAT'S what I did for 7 years. My powers grew greatly and I would use them to see how the ghost crew was doing, and to be honest I probably checked on young Jacen Syndulla more than anyone. And now shot down by a leftover imperial I had ejected but I was still caught in the explosion. Not enough to get hurt just enough to be knocked unconscious. Yay._

* * *

_Why was I even thinking about her?_

"Ezra... Ezra! Get up! You've been laying there for what feels like several cycles! Ezra!"

_Oh. That's why. The voice... I instantly sat up to see a white loth cat! It couldn't be. Could it? I wasn't on Lothal. So maybe it was._

Narrator's POV

The loth cat licked it's paw then started spitting as if to get the taste out of it's mouth. It then looked at Ezra and mewed. It started to run to a near bye forest it waited for Ezra for a second, and then she continued running Ezra followed closely until the loth cat jumped up in front of him and bright sparkles appeared and transformed the white loth cat to Ally "Wow, you're getting faster." she commented so lightly it was as if they never left sides and she was talking about the weather. "Ezra," she continued "I want to show you someplace but before I do you must be COMPLETELY calm and in tune with the force."

"Not an easy request. In case you haven't noticed we haven't seen each other in OVER 7 years!" Ezra was kinda thinking seriously? Ever since she started talking.

Ally POV

"Riiight. Sorry I guess it slipped my mind... so long story short: after the... events took place I was back to normal in a few weeks-"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!" Ezra interrupted and immediately regretted it. "*sigh*… you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry. I- it- w- th- why didn't you tell anyone where you were or that you were okay after you jumped into hyperspace with the Nrr'gal?" I asked dead serious.

"I-I WAS going to! But... I felt something in the force say not to. I have to trust the force. *sigh* Kannan did."

It's to complicated to explain everything. "I understand the force better than a force user (not saying I'm stronger though)! See- I can't exist without the force, just like I can't exist without you (being a Jedi), I'm like a force buddie/ force guardian and I was assigned to you. So you can believe me when I say everything I have EVER done was for your best interest."

Back to Ezra's POV!

Before I could say anything she grabbed my arm and we started running dodging leaves and branches through some area that looked like a... path.

" One more thing forget 'completely in toon to the force' I was just told to say that." Ally continued.

The only time we slowed down was to open a door a minute later then we were in a town- apparently a hidden area. Darting through this street, and that street we finally came to a dead stop.

"Here." Ally breathed the words out so quietly I barely heard them. She gestured for me to go in. I quickly studied her face it was completely solemn. Well ALMOST completely solemn she had this hint of curiosity in her eye.

"Okay..." I slowly opened the door and to my pleasant surprise I was met with hugs and even though my brain couldn't process anything the words I wanted to say, they somehow came out: "Mom?- Dad?! You're alive?"


	2. Meeting With Sabine

"Okay..." I slowly opened the door and to my pleasant surprise I was met with hugs and even though my brain couldn't process anything the words I wanted to say, they somehow came out: "Mom?- Dad?! You're alive? How?"

"Let me explain: Rider Ozadie never saw what happened after he left your parents were adamant about staying until everyone was out there was some agents-" Ally started explaning only to be stopped short by Mrs. Bridgers.

"And they would've done away with us too, if it weren't for Ally!" Ally nodded as thanks for the recognition from Mira.

"Anyway after they escaped safely I helped start this place. And then I went to help you with... whatever... Afterwards I came back."

Ezra nodded exeptingly. He couldn't help but think _Now that I know they're alive should I stay with them? The Empires almost gone... There's not much else for me to do._

"Ally told us that she had a vision that you would come here so we had an extra bedroom (besides the guest bedroom) made into our new house- you can stay if you want." the invitation Ephraim gave Ezra was quickly and without a doubt exepted. The family was eager to get to know the other again.

~LATER THAT NIGHT ~ EZRA POV ~

I was all settled in, but something wasn't right and I knew I promised that I would go back to the ghost and, maybe that made me feel a little guilty. However that wasn't the problem- then I felt it. Sabine! Instantly I started meditating.

Sabine POV

I had just fallen asleep. On Ashoka's ship the cabin's were tiny so it took a bit longer than normal, but it still had a comfy bed. When I heard a voice, **Ezra's **voice! To say the least it freaked me out. I opened my eyes to find everything was unnaturally black, except for a glowing Ezra who's words I could now make out.

"Sabine? Sabine? Can you hear me?"

"Ez-Ezra? Is that really you?"

"Of course!-" Aaaand I well, interupted.

"How? Where are we? Where are were you?"

"Slow down Sabine! I'm communicating to you through the force." I don't know how but his words did manage to calm me down.

"So we're NOT in the same place? Where are you?" After I finished my last question I could see the relief in his eyes that I asked and he wouldn't just tell me- he was 'answering my question'

"That's just it Sabine. I'm _home_ don't waist your time looking for me when you don't need to!" Honestly I felt shattered my heart broken. _My BEST FRIEND didn't want me to- to- find him? Bring him home?I thought he was counting on me... I guess I just wanted h back in my life. _As if reading my thoughts Ezra reconfirmed my hope.

"Sabine I want to go back to the ghost but... like I said I'm _home._"

"The ghost is your home! Lothal!" I really didn't like where this was going; and I don't like being/sounding selfish but Ezra was part of my family and part of my heart. How could he just say he found a new one?!

Ezra hugged me and by hug I mean HUG! his warm embrace was like a cure to my worries and his next words were also.

"I promised I would come back to the crew and I will." what had changed? I asked myself. "


	3. The Mieloorun Message

**So sorry I've been really busy! My home's definition is bad luck I'm pretty sure; Anyway This is actually going to be a cross-over however I can't find the other series anywhere! It's a really short thing only about 5 (maybe 10 I don't remember) episodes for season (there's 2) there's also a few shorts. It's a LEGO star wars series that is neither canon nor non-canon it will be in the later chapters and there I will tell more about it it's called: Lego Star Wars: Freemaker Adventures tell me if you've seen it ;D**

* * *

Narrators POV ~

~ 7 years ago ~

It was an exhausting day for the ghost crew and they all just wanted to rest- Kannan had just died and then Ezra disapeared! Sabine had said she wanted to stay on Lothal, get everything started and help protect it from the empire. Hera had a sneaking suspicion that she was going to stay there to help until Ezra came back; and with that on Hera's mind too? She needed rest. LOTS of rest. She had completely forgotten about the meiloorun Ezra said he had left for her until she saw it on her bed. She picked it up smiling- then she noticed another recorded message next to where the meiloorun was originally.

"Hey, Hera" Ezra's voice seemed to send waves of relaxed energy. " I know we... never got a chance to talk about... Kannan's death, but I wanted to tell you: He'll always be with us- not just through memories- or the force... You'll see what I mean in a few months. Also I know you and him were secretly married (I just played dumb for you). And as for me? I PROMISE I'll come back to the Ghost! But right now... home... just- well, it isn't where I'm supposed to be. I don't know why-" It randomly stopped causing Hera to panic for a second before remembering it was a recording.

(She then started thinking about what he said.) _How did he find out me and Kannan were MARRIED? And what did he mean about Kannan's always going to be with us? _Even though his words were comforting they were also rather confusing; But Hera still slept soundly focusing on the comfort of his words. (As Ezra said Hera found out what he ment in a few months and then half a year later Jacen was born.)

* * *

**I know you're probably tired of hearing this (I know because I used to be) but please review! It's amazing how much it inspires me to get up and start typing!**


	4. The TOUR gwahaha!

**Author's note: I want to make sure everyone knows so far everyone is a good (Ezra, Ghost Crew, Parents and Ally). Oh yeah I don't own SWR or the picture I used (I found it on google)**

* * *

"I'm so glad you're home!" Mrs. Bridger whispered for the fifth time while hugging Ezra. Of course he laughed a bit; Everyone was happy. (Ezra was a little curious where Ally disappeared to, but that was it.)

"Ezra," Ephraim said slowly the 'new' family hadn't talked about this yet- and they would have to... better sooner rather than later. "... Do you drink caf, bantha milk or something else (other than water)?"

"Uh... I really only drink hot chocolate with tang bark" Ezra said giving his classic grin, however his face showed that he was kind of confused his dad looked completely serious before he asked but now he seemed nervous, Ezra brushed it off and he and his parents spent the rest of the day talking about what little they didn't already tell each other the night before. Ezra learning that his father was sort of like a chief in the village/city, and that Ephraim was also force-sensitive.

* * *

~A few days later~

They gave Ezra a tour of the village/city (which was actually called Force Division) They showed Ezra the schools the stores where the people his age normally hung out (even though a good deal of the people there were force-sensitive not many of them had done any form of Jedi learning and all lived quiet lives not using there powers) and finally as the tour neared the end Mira spoke up.

"These are the three temples which have been fully explored!-" Mira said excitedly suddenly Ezra fell to the ground "EZRA?!" The parents cried in concern. Ezra looked like he wasn't breathing for a second, but luckily that wasn't the case for after one gasp he was breathing normal. "We'll take you home..." Mira said nervously looking at Ephraim like they were having a silent argument.

"I'm... fine. Were we going to tour the temples?" Ezra seemed genuinely curious about the temples but the rest? They weren't buying it.

Ephraim thinking on his toes said:"It'd take to long. It's almost lunchtime we should eat. We can do that another time."

* * *

**Welp, looks like we won't be seeing Ally for a while. She's going to get her rightful introduction in her very own story. And what you know about her right now should be good enough! (I will probably have some memory of her pop into Ezra's head- or maybe his parents?) I hope ya'll enjoy and I actually have a question for ya'll very simple really: Who's your favorite person to read about/your overall favorite in SWR fan fiction? Also is their anything specific you'd like to see in the story?  
**


End file.
